The Retractable Hook Set is a device which uses a fishing pole or jig pole's own power to set the hook when a fish bites and pulls on the line. When the line is pulled, it sets off the trigger which releases the tension on the pole. As the tension is released, it pulls the line with a rapid jerk that sets the hook in the fish.